


House for Rent

by keylimepie



Series: Charlotte 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, M/M, Multi, Writer Chuck Shurley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepie/pseuds/keylimepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melanie has a prospective renter show up on her doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House for Rent

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A SEQUEL TO "I STILL BELIEVE" If you don't read that first, this might not make much sense.

Melanie was taping the lid over yet another box of books when her doorbell rang. She glanced down at her yoga pants, cropped, stained old tshirt, and pudgy tummy sticking out in between. She was covered in sweat and dust, her hair contained beneath a blue bandana. Maybe she’d better ignore the door. But Charlotte had already heard and was running to pull the curtain back and peer at the person standing on the porch. “Oh, God. Charlotte!” Melanie sighed, going to the entryway. Hopefully it wasn’t anyone who actually knew her. Though, there had been a lot of people dropping by when they heard that she was unexpectedly moving off to the Midwest. She’d been pretty vague and evasive about the new job, cataloging an old collection in Kansas, she said. She’d said absolutely nothing about the two men who’d stolen her heart to get her to the point of uprooting her life to move halfway across the continent, and even less about how one was a supernatural hunter and the other an actual freaking archangel. 

“Hey, I’ve told you honey, you’ve gotta let Mommy answer the door.” Charlotte was peering out the front door at a guy standing there. He smiled and waved. Seemed friendly enough. Slight and simply dressed in jeans and Chucks and a hoodie, kind blue eyes, he seemed very nice, actually. And if he wasn’t, she was well armed and had the ability to summon an actual freaking archangel. Melanie opened the door. 

“Hi,” she said. “Sorry, she gets overeager when the doorbell rings. Sorry I’m a mess, I’m in the middle of packing, so….” She waved a hand down at herself, apologetically. The guy just smiled. 

“Oh, it’s okay, really. Um, I just saw your rental sign and I wanted to know if it was still available.” 

“Oh! Oh yes, great. Come on in, it’s cold out there.” The spring had started in earnest a few weeks ago, but in the last few days the temperature had dropped down and threatened possible late snow, a distinct possibility in mid-April in Pennsylvania. 

He stepped into the entryway and waved at Charlotte, who had been staring at him the whole time. The child suddenly lunged at him and hugged his legs affectionately. “I love you soooooo much!” she gushed enthusiastically. 

“Oh. Um. Well, I love you too,” he said gently, looking down at the little blonde head. 

“So sorry!” Melanie said, extracting her daughter from the stranger’s legs. “Four year olds are weird. She doesn’t usually do that to people.” She hoisted Charlotte onto her hip, but the child just leaned toward the guy and jumped into his arms, his quick reflexes enabling him to catch her and keep her from falling. She twined her hands into his mop of curly brown hair and patted the corresponding beard, peering into his face from inches away. 

“You are the best,” she said. 

“Charlotte!” Melanie exclaimed. “Seriously, kid,” she pulled the child back again, this time holding her in a no-nonsense firm grip. Fortunately Gabriel had healed her a few months ago; she had not been able to pick the kid up like this prior to that. “I’m so very sorry. I’m Melanie. I’m moving to Kansas – this one too – so even if you do rent it, you won’t have to worry about—“ 

“Oh, no worries,” he assured her. “She is very precious. Yeah, so I’m a writer… working on some new stuff, fresh ideas, maybe reworking something that I wrote that was a little too… ehhhh… dark. You know?” They strolled around, looking at the house as he spoke. “Anyway, I just saw this place and thought, this country charm, you know, this might be the thing. The place to get it going again. So, you’re going to Kansas? What’s in Kansas?” 

“My family!” Charlotte exclaimed eagerly. 

“Shhh, settle down, Pipsqueak,” Melanie admonished. “Uh, Charlotte’s father lives there, and I have a job waiting for me doing archival work, and it just seemed the right time to relocate.” The man listened to her speak, watching her as if he was truly interested. Well of course, writers are like that, she mused. Probably end up some minor character in his story this way, but something about him made Melanie want to confess to him. “Actually, it’s not just him-“ 

“I have a stepdaddy Gabe,” Charlotte said. “Mommy kisses him too. And Daddy. And they all kiss. And Uncle Dean and Uncle Cas live there too, but they just kiss each other. Lots. Uncle Cas is taking care of my kitty, Pumpkin. I miss Pumpkin,” she added. 

“I’m sure they’re all eager for you to get back to them,” the man said. “Well, maybe if I rent the house, that will help you go more quickly?” 

Melanie nodded. “Oh yes. This is the last thing. Especially if you’d like it furnished. The less I have to store or sell, the better.” 

“That would be great, actually,” he said. “I don’t come with much, myself. And I’ll take great care of everything.” 

Melanie held out her hand for a handshake, then laughed. “I feel so stupid, I forgot to ask your name.” 

“Chuck. Chuck Shurley,” he said, shaking her hand. Impulsively, she gave him a hug. Poor guy seemed so anxious and she wondered if the hug was a mistake as her cheek brushed his leather jacket and she inhaled the scent of leather and fear. But he relaxed into it and patted her back. 

“I feel really good leaving my house in your hands, Chuck. And I hope your writing goes well.” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I think it will,” he said, beaming at them. “And you guys. I hope you have a great life waiting for you in Kansas.” 


End file.
